un amour a trois
by Nakomi Yajuu
Summary: bah voila un sasu/naru/saku c'est un trio amoureux qui va se decouvrir bon le resumé est pourri mais la fic vaut le detour!
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE:** Un amour a trois

**COUPLE(S):** sasu/naru/saku

**DISCLAIMER: **malheureusement tout appartient a kishimoto-sama sniff donnez moi juste shika et kakashi mes bogosse a moi!!

**RAITING:** je sais pas encore si j'ai plein de review y aura peu etre un ou des lemon !donc donnez moi votre avis =)

**NOTES:** je commence dans la fiction donc soyez gentils et donnez moi votre avis en bien ou en mal!

* * *

Trois ninjas se tenaient cachés dans l'ombre, quelque bruit de pas dans la ruelle et se fut le signal. Le combat ne dura que 5 minutes puis un corps tomba a terre et fut ramassé par un jeune homme blond.

« encore une fois vous avez fait du très bon boulot vous avez lz reste de votre journée de libre »

- « oui hokage-sama » dit un grand brun svelte et musclé

- « t'inquiete oba-chan*(vielle femme en japonais) »ajouta un beau blond l'air joyeux

- « aurevoir sensei » finit une magnique jeune femme au cheveux rose

Ils partirent en fermant la porte a peine partit que Naruto declara « on va fetez sa chez ichiraku?? »

Sakura et Sasuke répondirent en meme temps « d'accord mais pas longtemps je suis occupé…….. ».

Une fois au restaurant de ramen ils croisèrent kakashi qui mangeait naruto s'ecria « hey sensei sa faisait longtemps!! » « yo » repondit le ninja copieur « mais combiens de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler sensei vous étes ANBU maintenant on est au meme niveau ….. » « oui mais c'est rester une habitude.. »retorqua sasuke. Ils finirent leur bols de ramens dans un silence tendu sous le regard interrogateur de kakashi qui était plus habituer a du bruit et des insultes .

Une fois chez elle ,sakura relacha son souffle et se laissa tomber sur le canapé elle n'en pouvait plus apres le retour de sasuke elle avait remarquer a quelle points toutes ses années d'entrainement chez se serpent lui avait laissé un corps magnifiquement sculpter et ses sentiments d'amour n'avait pas changer mais si le probleme n'était que la……toute ses heures d'entrainements avec l'ermite pas nets avait délicatement bronzé naruto et il avait développer se corps d'enfant en faisant un corps de musclé et robuste faisant naitre en elle un sentiment d'amour et d'attirance. elle était tirailler entre ses 2 coequipiers si beau, le probleme n'était pas qu'elle était moche au contraire elle était passer du stade de petite fille au stade de jeune femme en prenant tout les attributs de sa sensei dont elle n'avait plus rien a envier, le probleme était que elle éprouvait un sentiment egale pours ses compagnons et ne pouvait choisir . Elle était pourtant tres courtiser et était une des plus belles femmes du village

Mais elle ne savait pas que naruto et sasuke partageaient le meme sentiments mais tout trois n'avait rien remarquer car pendant les silence en apparence pesant chacun réfléchissait sur comment interpreter ses pour evacuer leurs frustrations ils multipliaient les coups d'un soir.

Dans le bureau de l'hokage se tenait un ninja au cheveux argenté:

« kakashi sa ne peut plus durer sa nuit a leur travail d'equipe il faut faire quelque chose! »

« oui mais il ne sont pas sur de leur sentiments…. »

« d'accord mais j'ai un plan….voila se qu'on va faire……… »

Le lendemain l'equipe 7 fut convoqués:

« depuis quelque temps vous enchainez missions sur missions et ne parler que pour le strict necessaire et ce n'est plus acceptable!!une equipe doit etre soudé »tonna la godaime « c'est pour cela que vous allez aller dans une maison avec l'interdiction de sortir du village!! »

« M..mais… »bafouilla sasuke imité par sakura et naruto

« PAS DE MAIS C'EST UN ORDRE DE VOTRE HOKAGE » dit-elle en explosant son bureau d'un coup de poing sous le regard effrayé de l'equipe 7 et celui désespérer de shizune qui allai ENCORE devoir acheter un bureau….« suivez-moi ….. »annonca tsunade.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison coquette, tsunade leur fit rapidement la presentation de la maison « ici le salon…..dehors le jardin et l'onsen*(bain chaud japonais)……là la cuisine….la salle de bain….une salle de sport….et là les 2 chambres…..là…. »énonçât-elle « WOOO!!COMMENCA LES 2 CHAMBRES???!!! »crièrent les trois ANBU « on est trois au cas ou vous n'auriez pas vu…. »finit plus calmement sakura « oui mais il y a une chambre avec un lit double geant et une avec un lit simple…. » sans laisser le temps au 2 garçon de protester sakura parti d'un pas presser et pausa ses affaires dans la chambre « je suis la seule fille je prend la chambre simple » dit-elle dans un regard noir« sa pause un probleme a quelqu'un?? ».sasuke et naruto secouerent la tete en déglutissant ils etaient forts mais pas fous… « tres bien donc maintenant débrouillez vous!salut! » dit la hokage et elle parti un sourire machiavélique sur ses levres

* * *

Voila dite moi si vous aimer!! je ne que continu que si g des review ah oui!?lemons ouii ou non donnez votre avis.


	2. la suite du plan machiabelique !

Eh bien me voila de retour j'ai carrement disparue de la circulation pendant un ptitbout de temps ^^ donc voila je mexcuse aupres des personne qui voulait rapidement la suite enfin a part sa en reponse a certaine rewiew oui c'etait tres rapide et tasser et je m'en suis moi-même rendu compte mais…enfaite….( j'aiun peu honte de le dire…..) bah cetait ma premiere fic et je n'avait jamais utiliser fanfiction donc je pensais qu'on ne pouvait mettre qu'une page word donc je ne voulais pas que sa depasse –'..bon eh bien vous connaissez l'effroyable verite enfin maintenant que je le sais je vais pouvoir plus decrire ^^

_« pensée »_

Sur ce desolé pour l'orthographe et bonne lecture a tous !

-je prend le coté droit du lit ! cria naruto

-meme pas en reve baka….JE le prend…..repondit sasuke ,las

-teme !

-Usuratonkachi !

-on regle sa a pile ou face ? demanda le blond

-nan…je ne laisserai pas le hasard decider ( on dirait que c'est une question de vie ou de mort…^^)repondit le brun

-un combat ?

-sa me va de toute facon je vais t'etaler… repondit hautain le uchiwa

-c'est se qu'on va voir !le gagnant a le coté droit !...

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de sakura

_« ahhhhh il lui prend quoi a tsunade-shishou (maitre et non professeur qui se dit sensei), elle veut me tuer ? »_ tout en ruminant ses pensée la jeune kunoichi rangeait proprement ses affaires dans son placard _« m' enfermer dans une maison avec….eux…bon je laisse tomber …je peut rien y faire… »_ elle ranga son dernier tee-shirt et soupira, elle n'en pouvait plus , c'était trop , elle avait besoin de se detendre elle pri donc une serviette dans son placard fraichement rangé et se dirigea vers l'onsen pour se changer les idées. Une fois arrivée elle ferma la porte du petit muret en bois qui separait le bain chaud du jardin, se deshabilla et ne mit que sa petite serviette autour de son corps et se glissa lentement dans l'eau brulante, fermant les yeux et soupirant de bonheur _« dieu que sa detend… » _.

Du coté des garcons le combat faisait rage, les deux garcons se battaient violament, officiellement cetait pour la place du lit officieusement il voulait juste ce mesurer ,se tester. Au grand damne de sasuke, il devait bien l'avouer , lui et naruto etaient a egal niveau. Ce n'était qu'un combat au taijustu car la maison n'aurait surement pas survecu a leurs justu mais sasuke avait activé son sharingan et les pupilles de naruto habituellement bleu ressemblait a celle d'un chat a l'exeption quelles etaient rouge, en effet naruto controlait maintenant kyuubi. Naruto envoya une droite a sasuke qui la bloqua et pris appui sur le pied gauche pour envoyer un coup de pied au blondinet qui le pris en plein dans le ventre se qui laissa une trace rouge sur son abdomen car il avait tout deux rapidement enlever leur tee-shirt pour ne pas les tachés ou les dechirés d'ailleur a se moment la le cœur de sasuke avait rater un battement il fallait avouer qu'il était foutrement bien foutu, mais le brun ne reprit pas assez vites ses esprits et se prit le poing de son meilleur ami dans la tete, il cracha un peu de sang et lui lanca un « teme ! »et reprit le combat .Au bout d'un moment sasuke se retrouva acculer dans un coin ( et pas de mauvais jeu de mot ou interpretation ^^ c'est pour tout de suite le lemon ) et en voyant le petit sourir de naruto il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait coincer contre un muret en bois. Naruto lui sauta dessus pour le plaquer et gagner se coté droit mais petit imprevu…le muret craqua et s'ecrasa dans un nuage de poussiere sasuke ayant senti son etonement en profita pour tenter de se liberer se qui fit que ils sentirent a peine leur immersion dans un liquide chaud. Naruto était sur sasuke et tentait de le maitriser en lui tenant les mains mais d'un coup ils sentirent un chakra familier et surtout perturbé il s'arreterent donc, figés dans leur position quand la poussiere du a l'effondrement se dissipa et ik decouvrir un sakura toute rouge.

POV sakura, quelques secondes plus tot

La jeune fille se detendait quand elle entendit les bruits d'un combat et des jurons de ses coequipiers, elle netendait les bruits se rapprocher jusqu'à un grand CRAC ! de la pallisade qui entourait l'onsen elle se protega le visage avec les bras et elle entendit un grand PLOUF ! une fois la fumée du a l'effondrement dissiper, sakura decouvrit ses 2 coequipiers , naruto tentait de plaquer sasuke il était a califourchon sur lui tous deux torse nu ruisselant d'eau et de sueur elle pouvait voir chacun de leurs muscle roulé sous leur peau et leur de epiderme se collé et se decollé pendant qu'ils se battaient*bave* puis il y eu comme un declic et les 2 garcons s'arreterent et tournerent la tete vers elle…

POV sasuke

Il tourna la tete et decouvrit sakura vetue d'une unique serviette qui colait a sa personne comme une seconde peauet tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ses appetissantes formes. Ses longs cheveux rose collait a son corps laissant des gouttes d'eau glacée tombées dans son dos lui faisant herissé la peau , elle était ( pardonnés moi l'expression) bandante…puis sentant ses mouvement entravé il regarda la personne qui « l'emprisonnait » pour decouvrir naruto, a 2cm de sa peau caramelisée il pouvait aisement voir les gouttes d'eau devaler le torse de son ami, passées entre ses abdos finement scultés pour retomber sur lui electrisant sa personne _« putain mais pourquoi kami-sama pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette situation ?... »_

POV normal

Un ange passa…puis une troupe itinerante d'ange… et enfin l'amical des chanteurs angelique, tout sa pour dire que se fut une tres mais tres treeeees longue minute jusqu'à se que naruto se releve brusquement en se grattant l'arriere du crane l'air gené

Euh….gomen sakura-chan..

Cette simple phrase fit reprendre a la scene un cours un peu plus habituel, sakura cria et gratifiant ses coequipier d'une belle bosse chacun, en cachant du mieux possible son rougissement , sasuke lanca un « hn » relativemnt hesitant en partant son pantalon devenant tout d'un coup serré et naruto disparu dans la maison sans demander son reste et avant que chacun aille dans un coin le plus eloigné possible des 2 autres la sonnette sonna (okay c'est logique mais bon…) sakura encore en train de sortir l'eau et naruto hors de sa vue se fut sasuke qui ouvrit et il decouvrit un ANBU un sac plastic a la main

Oui ?

Je viens vous donnez vos courses , dit l'homme masqué en tendant le sac

Sasuke l'attrapa et et regarda a l'interieur du saké fut la seule denrée qu'il vit

D'accord mais de la vrai nourriture ?

Ordre de l'hokage

Il se retourna le sac en main pour demander a ses compagnons si leur hokage n'était pas devenu folle quand il vit sakura toujours en serviette aupres d'un naruto inconscient

Quesqu'il….a…il va …bien demanda le brun qui se sentait tout d'un coup tres pateux et fatigué juste avant de tomber dans les pommes la derniere chose qu'il vit fut sakura qui le regarda avant de s'affaiser sur naruto puis il y eu un grand pouf et tout devint noir.

POV sakura

_« qui peut bien sonne ? »_ elle se retourna pour demander a naruto d'aller ouvrir pour avoir le temps de s'habillée quand elle le trouva inconscient, ses habitudes de med-nin lui firent prendre son pouls et verifier son chakra _« tout est ok..tant mieux »_ puis entendant un bruit sourd elle tourna la tete et vit sasuke inconscient a son tour, aussitôt elle se concentra et comprit _« merde un genjustu..attend se chakra je le conn…ait.. »_fut sa derniere pensée coherente avant de sombrer a son tour et apres un grand pouf se fut le noir complet

POV naruto

Quand il reprit connaissance il sentit un sol doux, moelleux et humide, le soleil chaud sur son visage, l'air frais qui secouait sa tignasse blonde et le pépillement de quelques oiseaux a ses oreilles. Son entrainement lui rappella qu'il devait continuer de feindre l'inconscience jusqu'à ce qu'il en sache plus sur sa position et ,sur les eventuels ennemis, sil était captif. Il se concentra donc sur les chakras presents et reconnu immediatement ceux de ses 2 amis et aucun autres il ouvrit donc les yeux et sauta sur ses jambes en position defensive au cas ou. La 1ere chose qu'il vit fut les corps de ses coequipiers inconscients puis il fit enfin attention au decors et decouvrit…une foret ? « _rhooooo putain c'est quoi se bordel ?... »_


End file.
